playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Star-Lord
Star-Lord '''is a character from Marvel's ''Guardians Of The Galaxy ''franchise. His rival is the Bogeyman from ''Silent Hill ''franchise. He is a DLC character along with Bogeyman that can be bought for $ 0.99. Biography '''THE LEGENDARY OUTLAW OF THE GALAXY Peter Jason Quill was abducted by a group of space pirates when he was young. Now, Peter has grown into some kind of jerk, also as the legendary outlaw known as "Star-Lord". Unexpectedly, he runs into another group of jerks in need of a leader, and finally the Guardians Of The Galaxy is formed and Quill is the leader. While he may has his old outlaw features, currently he is saving the galaxy. THE LEGACY OF STAR-LORD *Marvel Avengers Alliance (FB Game) *Lego Marvel Super Heroes *Disney Infinity 2.0 Arcade Opening Star-Lord was at Knowhere with the other Guardians, relaxing. Star-Lord states that the whole galaxy is in peace, and questions Gamora what shall they do. Suddenly, before Gamora replies, Rocket says that there is a powerful energy that is going to wreck the whole Galaxy. Gamora then replied that Star-Lord must spend the rest of the holiday to stop the energy. Star-Lord, desperately accepts the quest, without knowing the threats. Rival 'Name: '''Bogeyman '''Reason: '''Star-Lord was at the rival arena. When he turned back, he is surprised that there is Groot. Groot says to Star-Lord (by I Am Groot) that he has been sent to see how is his condition. Star-Lord says he is fine and Groot shouldn't stalk him. Then, when the two of them turned back, they see Murphy Pendleton standing. Star-Lord then asks Murphy what is he doing here. Murphy says that he is there because something forced him to be there. Then, Star-Lord says to Groot to bring Murphy to a safe place. But, Murphy then freaks out and says that he doesn't want to go anywhere. Groot says to Star-Lord (again by I Am Groot) that the man might have some kind of problem. Then, Star-Lord approaches Murphy himself and suddenly, Murphy is crushed by a hammer. The hammer's owner is the Bogeyman. Star-Lord was taken aback by that. Groot then goes to fight Bogeyman. But Star-Lord says that Groot must go home and let Star-Lord finish the job. Bogeyman sees the two of them and gives them a stare, and later advances towards Star-Lord. Star-Lord says to Groot that he must go back to Knowhere. Groot then backs off and Star-Lord prepares to fight Bogeyman. '''Connection: '''Both Star-Lord and Bogeyman uses special masks, Star-Lord being his mask that allows him to breathe in space, and Bogeyman's mask which resembles a M04 gas mask. Both has iconic weapons, but their "activity" within the users are different. While Star-Lord uses not only his Element Guns, before he equipped those Element Guns he used a pair of Kree SMGs, and Bogeyman constantly uses his hammer every time. Bogeyman is similar to one of the villains Star-Lord and the Guardians has faced, which is Ronan that also wields a similar hammer to Bogeyman's hammer named the Universal Weapon. Also, although both looks like a human, they actually isn't really human. Star-Lord is a human, however, he is a half-Spartoi, his father, J'Son of Spartax is a Spartoi alien while his mother is a human, and Bogeyman, however, is unknown whether he is a real monster inside the suit or a real human. Ending After Star-Lord defeats Polygon Man, Star-Lord gained a massive amount of power and shows it off to the other Guardians. When he returned, he sees the Guardians facing the forces of Ronan that has returned to defeat them. Star-Lord then rushes to Ronan himself to beat him down, and suddenly, one shot from his Element Gun to Ronan, instantly kills him and sends a shockwave that destroys the whole Kree army. Star-Lord, feels confused, was also amazed. The Guardians then congratulate Star-Lord in a "freaked-out" manner. Then, the story ends when Star-Lord goes to celebrate his victory with Blue Swede's ''Hooked On A Feeling ''played. Gameplay Star-Lord is a utility character. He can summon his fellow Guardians to aid him in battle. Also, he can shoot his Element Guns to decimate enemies in long range. Also, the Element Guns can be used in close range and can be used with different properties. While he is also an agile character. *Light Punch-Square: Star-Lord delivers a single quick punch with his right hand. *Element Gun Combo-Square 3x: SL hook-punches his enemy then shoots his EG to their face and finally shoots an electric energy from his EG to the enemy. *Slide-Left stick down+Square: SL slide-kicks his enemy, knocking them down. *Sliding Shoot-Left stick down+Square 3x: While sliding, SL shoots his Element Guns. *Roundhouse-Left stick left+Square: SL roundhouse-kicks his enemy. *Propeller-Left stick left+Square 2x: After roundhouses his enemy, SL shoots a fire burst from his EG that knocks him away from his enemy and knocks down and back his enemy. *Jet Legs-Left stick up+Square: Star-Lord activates his jet boots to fly for 15 seconds, enabling him to do air version of all his moves. Can be performed while jumping. *Side Punch-Left stick right+Square: Star Lord punches his enemy with his left hand. *Knee Strike-Triangle: Star-Lord knees his enemy. *Element Gun uppercut-Left stick up+Triangle: SL uses his EG to uppercut his enemy. *Hard Steel-Left stick left+Triangle: SL bashes the enemy's head with his EG. *Explosive Idea-Left stick down+Triangle: SL uses his EG to shoot a fire explosion to explode the enemy's nearby ground to knock them down and sends SL to the air. *Electrical Charge-Left stick right+Triangle: SL delivers a short burst of electricity from his EG, decimating and stunning an enemy nearby him. *Knee Takedown-Left stick left+Triangle: SL kicks his enemy's knee, knocking them down. *Electric Shot-Circle: Star-Lord shoots an electric projectile from his EG. *Fire Shot-Right stick right+Circle: Star-Lord shoots a fireball out of his EG. *Dual Shot-Right stick right+Circle 2x: Star-Lord shoots two fireball out of his dual EGs. *Anti-Air Shot-Right stick up+Circle: Star-Lord shoots electricity 45 degree to the air. *Cold Snap-Right stick left+Circle: Star-Lord shoots a burst of ice and snow to his enemy, freezing them and stunning them. *Groot-Circle 2x: SL summons Groot to crush his enemies. *Drax-Circle 3x: SL summons Drax to stab his enemies. *Gamora-Circle 4x: SL summons Gamor to slash enemies in front of him. *Rocket Raccoon-Circle 5x: SL summons Rocket Raccoon to shoot rockets to his enemies in long range. *Falls Down-Right stick down+Circle: SL shoots his Element Guns to the air and rocks start to fall apart and damaged enemies. *Personal Shield Generator-Hold X for 3 seconds: Star-Lord will activate a shield for himself that reduces the AP gained by an enemy attack for 5 seconds. Throws *Trick Grab-Right stick right/left: Star-Lord grabs his enemy and shoots an electric burst to the enemy's chest and face. *Galactic Crash-Left stick right/left: Star-Lord throws his enemy to the air and rams them with his jet boots. *Specialty-Right stick up/down: Star-Lord throws his enemy to the ground and stomps them and began shooting fireballs to the enemies with his Element Guns. Trigger Moves *Item Pick-Up: R1 *Block: L1 *Evade: L1+Left stick right/left Super Moves *Heavy Raccoon (Level 1): Rocket Raccoon appears and shoots his Laser Cannon to destroy any enemies in front of Star-Lord *Milano (Level 2): The Milano appears and began to shoot lasers and plasmas and bombs to the arena, insta killing everyone that is hit. *Guardians Attack (Level 3): Star-Lord summons the whole Guardians Of The Galaxy that attacks all enemies in the battle. Every attack is insta kill by the Guardians. Quotes *When selected **"It's all or nothing!" **"I'm here to save the Galaxy!" **"The Guardians are nothing without me." *Prematch **"Let's see how many damage you can take." *Item pick-up **"Look who's here." **"Thanks, Cosmo." **"Spare parts for Raccoon." **"It's useful." **"I got this." **"Let me see it." **"Interesting." **"Nice stuff." *Using Heavy Raccoon **"(Rocket Raccoon) Rock and Roll!" *Using Milano **"Cosmo! Bring the Milano!" *Using Guardians Attack **"Guardians! Let's beat them!" *Successfull KO **"You think I'm a jerk?" **"Not now." **"I'm nothing? No." **"You've seen it." **"It's painful, right?" **"(Maniacal laughter)" **"See what have I done." *Respawn **"You haven't seen all of me!" **"I wouldn't just go down." **"For the Galaxy!" **"Not all of it." **"I've returned, idiot." Taunt *Hand Plaster: Star-Lord pulls out his other Element Gun (he has 2) and pretends to kill himself with it. *Gunslinger: SL spins both of his Element Guns. *Kree Tech: SL pulls out his classic iconic Kree SMGs and aims it at his enemy. Introduction *On Set: Star-Lord drops down from the Milano and prepares to fight. *Hooked On A Feeling: Star-Lord was hearing at Blue Swede's Hooked On A Feeling and prepares to fight. *Sony Walkman: Star-Lord looks at his Sony Walkman, then the camera zooms to Star-Lord fully that is actually not using at the Walkman, but staring at the camera and prepares to fight. Winning Screen *Guardian: Star-Lord shoots his Element Guns to the air in victory. *High Technology: Star-Lord summons his Milano and rides it away. *Enjoying: Star-Lord dances while hearing David Bowie's ''Moonage Dream. *Annihilation Wave (Only with Modern Star-Lord costume): Star-Lord looks up and a Kree warship fell beside him. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Hooked On A Feeling *I Want You Back *Moonage Dream(In the winning screen "Enjoying") Losing Screen *Guardian: Star-Lord drops down his Element Guns and falls down. *High Technology: Star-Lord gets crushed by a shotted-down Milano. *Enjoying: Star-Lord angrily throws his Sony Walkman. *Annihilation Wave (Only with Modern Star-Lord costume): Star-Lord gets crushed by a Kree warship like in the High Technology losing screen, but added with Ronan approaching the warship. Idle Animation *Star-Lord does a sleep-like stance while standing. Results Screen *Victory: Star-Lord looks proudly at the camera with his Element Guns raised up. *Loss: Star-Lord holds his head and swings it as if he was insane. Costumes Guardians Of The Galaxy Star-Lord Star-Lord's appearence based on his appearence in the movie Guardians Of The Galaxy. Variants are: *Default: As seen in the picture at the left side. *Blue: SL's coat is now blue colored and his mask's red colors are now blue colored. *Yellow: SL's coat is now yellow colored and his mask's yellow colors are now yellow colored. *Black: SL's coat is now black along with his mask's silver colors and the red color on his mask is now white. Modern Star-Lord Star-Lord's appearence when he leads the Dirty Dozen strike squad. Variants are: *Default: As seen in the picture at the right side. *Yellow: Red colors in the suit is now yellow. *Orange: Red colors in the suit is now orange. *Blue: Red colors in the suit is now blue. Minions His minions are: *Groot (Rank 8) *Gamora (Rank 16) *Drax (Rank 24) *Rocket Raccoon (Rank 32) Grroo.png|Groot (Rank 8) Gamora.png|Gamora (Rank 16) Drax.png|Drax (Rank 24) raccoon.png|Rocket Raccoon (Rank 32) Trivia *Although his minions are the only Guardians that appear in the movie, in his ending, the other comic Guardians also appear, such as Major Victory, Jack Flag, Adam Warlock, Bug, Yondu Udonta, Angela, Mantis, Moondragon, and Cosmo. *If Star-Lord uses his Modern costume, his minions will appear with the modern costume too. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:Marvel Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:DLC Category:DLC Ideas Category:Downpour Galaxy DLC Pack Category:Comic Book Characters